HIZAKI grace project
HIZAKI grace project is the solo project of Versailles and Jupiter's guitarist, HIZAKI. Biography HIZAKI's first solo work was a bonus track on his band Schwardix Marvally's mini-album in 2004. The same year HIZAKI kept releasing a few records as a solo artist on kapparecords (the same label that Schwardix Marvally was signed to) with the help of session musicians and guest vocalists. After HIZAKI joined SULFURIC ACID in 2005 the project was put on hold. However, the band announced disbandment a year later and HIZAKI started playing at live events with support member using the moniker "HIZAKI grace project". At the end of 2006 HIZAKI grace project released a full length album with stable project members and Juka on vocals. The project acted as a full-fledged band and started performing live frequently. KAMIJO collaborated as a sound producer even though the release was on ex-SULFURIC ACID TOMOZO's label Sequence Records. In February 2007 the project slowed down activities as HIZAKI would soon announce his new band Versailles, and would only perform at special events (often with different lineups). At the end of 2007 HIZAKI grace project released the instrumental album Curse of Virgo, ''which was the first release featuring solely HIZAKI. The project would officially come back as simply "HIZAKI" in 2015 with the release of a full-length album and a world tour. Lineup * 'HIZAKI' - Guitar (2004 - 2007, 2016 - present), Bass (2004 - 2007.12) → GARNET GRAVE → Crack brain → Schwardix Marvally → HIZAKI → SULFURIC ACID → HIZAKI grace project → Versailles, HIZAKI grace project, Node of Scherzo → Versailles → Jupiter → Versailles, Jupiter, HIZAKI 'Former members' * 'Juka' - Vocals (2006.11 - 2007.11) → Moi dix Mois → HIZAKI grace project → Juka, Node of Scherzo, HIZAKI grace project → XOVER → VII-Sense * 'Jasmine You' - Live Bass (2006.06 - 2007.12), Studio Bass (2006.06 - 2007.02) → 雀羅 → HIZAKI grace project → Versailles, HIZAKI grace project, Node of Scherzo → Versailles * '美景 (Mikage)' - Live Drums (2006.11 - 2007.12), Studio Drums (2006.11 - 2007.02.14) → Eze:quL → Schwardix Marvally (support) → KISAKI PROJECT (support), 妃＆関西貴族 → R.E.D., 妃＆関西貴族, KISAKI PROJECT (support), 人生ロシアンルーレット → バビロン → HIZAKI grace project → 弐月ノ参拾伍日, HIZAKI grace project → HIZAKI grace project, Juka (support) → VII-Sense → DAS:VASSER (support), dolore (support) → chariots * 'TERU' - Live Guitar (2006.11 - 2007.09), Studio Guitar (2006.11 - 2007.02) → 藍華柳 → 藍華柳, HIZAKI grace project → Versailles, HIZAKI grace project → Versailles→ Jupiter → Versailles, Jupiter * '''HIKARU' - Vocals (2006.06 - 2006.11) → IZABEL VAROSA → HIZAKI grace project → ××叶え隊 → SafetyDrugger → PIECElang * SEIJI - Live Drums (2006.06 - 2006.11) → 羅魅悪 → CANVASE → SULFURIC ACID, +ISOLATION 七死 → SULFURIC ACID, +ISOLATION, HIZAKI grace project (support) Note: the lineup may be slightly different at some concerts and in some studio recordings due to the busy schedules of the regular support members. Discography Albums= HIZAKIgraceproject 2.jpg|'Maiden†Ritual' EP (2004.09.29) HIZAKIgraceproject_Dance.jpg|'Dance with grace' EP (2005.04.27) HIZAKIgraceproject_Dignity.jpg|'Dignity of crest' full-length (2007.01.01) HIZAKIgraceproject_curseofvirgo.jpg|'curse of virgo' EP (2007.12.26) HIZAKIgraceproject_Rosario.jpg|'Rosario' full-length (2016.08.03) HIZAKIgraceproject 2.jpg|2005.05.11 Maiden†Ritual -experiment edition- HIZAKIgraceproject 3.jpg|2006.08.09 -unique- (split) HIZAKIgraceproject 4.jpg|2007.09.19 Ruined Kingdom (single + live) DVDs= * 2007.02.17 永遠の刻印 (Eien no kokuin) (distributed DVD) HIZAKIgraceproject 5.jpg|2007.05.09 紋章 (Monshou) * 2007.12.?? 裏貴族 (Urakizoku) (short appearance) |-|Boxed Sets= HIZAKIgraceproject 1.jpg|2005.04.27 Grace Special Package I 'Omnibus Albums' * 2006.08.05 Graceful Playboys * 2006.11.29 SUMMIT 03 Gallery Hgp member 6.jpg Hgp member 5.jpg Hgp member 1.jpg Hgp member 2.jpg Hgp member 3.jpg Hgp member 4.jpg External links * HIZAKI grace project official website * HIZAKI official website @ kapparecords * Tragic Serenade (english/italian fansite) Category:Major Category:Solo projects